1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for routing packets in a network. More specifically, the present invention relates to checking a security level of each node and interconnecting links along a path for an intended file transmission, and using a node only if the security level is sufficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern networks of routers or nodes send packets in a packet switched manner. A packet switched network is a network where data is transmitted in packets such that each occupies a cable for a relatively brief period as compared to any other data carried on the cable. By transmitting data as packets, instead of assigning a circuit for a continuous transmission, such networks permit enhanced sharing between applications and users of common network facilities, while providing many options to route around congestion that sometimes occurs at a node.
The nodes typically rely on many paths from source to destination in order to reduce congestion, delay or jitter in packet transmission. However, for security focused applications, these considerations are secondary to the desire to achieve secure traffic not intercepted by unknown persons or entities.
In governments as well as commercial enterprises, packets may be restricted to travel those nodes owned or controlled by the government, enterprise, or other entity. This feature achieves an initial level of security, but provides an assurance of security only to the extent that the weakest communication link is secured. Consequently, a file that is stored in a hardened server, with keyed physical access control may be exposed to a higher risk if an intermediate node in a data transfer is located in a leased space, with relaxed controls on personnel access. A file is an ordered set of bits stored to persistent storage, and capable of being copied and transmitted across, for example, a packet network.